bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–79, 1981–82, 1985–2009, 2011– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Daphne Freeman (1977–82) Livvie Love (1984–85) Jacqueline Reeves (1986–87) Amelia Blaine (1986, 2000–09, 2013–) Allison Ashton (1988–89) Karen Evans (1998–99) | romances = | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Xander Grayson | daughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Jenkins | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Forrester III | stepdaughters = Katie Thompson | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Quincy Grayson Nico D'Angelo AJ Grayson | granddaughters = Amber Mitchell Zoe D'Angelo Jennifer Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Grayson Barnes | nieces = Delia Hart Jasmine Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick, the only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson was introduced in the debut episode on March 23, 1977 when he crashes his sister Vicki's wedding reception and reveals that he has eloped with his pregnant girlfriend Daphne Freeman. Nick also has some lingering feelings for his ex-girlfriend Amelia Blaine. Daphne and Nick welcome their twins Terence and Nicole later in the year. Nick reluctantly goes to work for at the family company. In 1979, the family is written out when Nick and Daphne move to Nashville so he can work in the music industry. In late 1981, Nick returns alone and reunites with Amelia only to be arrested for the murders of his wife and children on the wedding day. Nick is close to be executed when Daphne and the twins resurface alive. The reunion is short lived because Nick is still in love with Amelia. After Amelia rejects him, Nick is presumed dead in late 1982. Nick, suffering from amnesia resurfaces in 1984 having eloped with Livvie Love. With the help of college student Jacqueline Reeves, Nick regains his memories and after divorcing Livvie, he marries Jackie. However, the marriage is short lived due to Nick's lingering feelings for Amelia and his long standing custody battle with Daphne for the twins. Nick reunites with Amelia and they plan to marry but she leaves him at the altar. Nick marries Allison Ashton but he divorces her after discovering her stillborn baby was not his. Having obtained sole custody of the twins, Nick leaves town in late 1989. Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Blaine. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Keating. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Storylines 1970s On March 23, 1977, Nick crashes his sister Vicki's wedding and it is revealed that he has just eloped with his pregnant girlfriend Daphne Freeman. His parents Terry and Valerie are ecstatic while Vicki resents Nick for stealing her thunder on her wedding day. Nick is shocked to discover that Daphne is the biological daughter of fashion mogul and longtime family friend, Katheryn Forrester and he convinces Terry to set up their first meeting. Nick reluctantly goes to work in the mail room at Grayson Enterprises. In June 1977, Nick is reunited with his childhood sweetheart Amelia Blaine and they discuss their love for each other. The insecure Daphne moves out to live with her big brother Dr. Blade Freeman. Meanwhile, Daphne's estranged father Joe resurfaces and tries to manipulate Daphne into giving him some money and Nick warns him to back off. Nick tries to reconcile with Daphne but she is not interested. Nick is shocked when Daphne reveals that Amelia's new boyfriend Rodney Baldwin is actually her baby's father. On September 23, 1977, as the town is struck by a hurricane, Daphne goes into labor and calls Nick to take her to the hospital. Nick demands to know why Rodney isn't with her and she confesses that she lied about the baby's paternity. As Daphne births their son whom they name Terence after Nick's father, Nick is knocked unconscious when the storm winds blow through a window. Nick awakens to discover Daphne has given birth to twins. She is still heavily sedated and Blade reveals that Daphne wanted to name the girl Nicole before she fell asleep from the medication. 1980s * December 8, 1981 to November 23, 1982 Nick makes a sudden return in late 1981 interrupting another one of Vicki's weddings. He is surprised to learn Amelia is dating Vicki's ex-husband Private Investigator Lloyd Thompson. Nick can't help himself and reminds Amelia that Lloyd and Vicki's marital problems started after he cheated. Nick also confides in Amelia about his failed attempt to break into the music industry only to learn the label was a front for organized crime. However, when he reporters it to the police, Daphne takes the kids and leaves him. When Vicki accidentally receives of Lloyd's male at their old house, Nick finds a letter to Lloyd from a woman named Doris in Chicago. Nick goes to Chicago and returns to reveal that Lloyd has abandoned his wife and child. After she splits with Lloyd, Nick comforts her and they soon start dating causing strife between Nick and Terry. It isn't long before they announce their engagement only for their small church wedding to be interrupted when Nick is arrested and charged with the murders of his wife and the twins. As mystery crime lord the Phoenix has pressured the DA into pressing charges against Nick, family friend Dante D'Angelo steps in to pay for Nick's legal defense. Despite the help, Nick is railroaded and convicted after a humiliating trial and he is sentenced to death leading to a terrified Amelia calling off the engagement. With Nick awaiting execution, he reconciles with Terry who confesses that he has been trying to get out from under the Phoenix for years. Nick then learns Dante's son Tony owns the label he worked for and Tony explains that he bought the label after the money laundering scandal. Nick is moments away from lethal injection when Lloyd shows up with a presumed dead Daphne in tow. Having run off fearing for her life after Nick went to the cops, Nick reluctantly reconciles with Daphne to raise the twins. Nick and Daphne's reunion is short lived and she grants him a divorce knowing he is still in love with Amelia. However, when Amelia decides to marry Lloyd, a drunken Nick gets into a car accident in presumed dead. * September 1984 1990s Nick makes a sudden return in January 1993 needing help with a rebellious Nikki. Having built a small record label, Nick often travels back to California for work. After the beautiful Talia Romalotti rescues Nikki from getting hit by a car, she and Nick start dating. 2000s Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births